johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Astralobservatory.net
Astralobservatory.net is a strange website that seems to be based around conspiracies. Any possible relation to the Lunar Children is unknown, though it's implied that they've been exposed to some sort of 'truths'. Description Astral Observatory is a blog meant for like-minded individuals to discuss some sort of 'grand conspiracy' involving supernatural and paranormal beliefs. The site is currently recovering from some sort of 'malicious hack' which re-purposed their bandwidth for Johnisdead.com. The Astral Observatory also has a message board, though these will be archived on their own page here. Blog Posts Below are the blog posts found on Astralobservatory.net. The Astral Observatory "July 28, 2018 - Thoughts Welcome to the Astral Observatory. This is a website dedicated to sharing news, opinions, and thoughts from an underground collective that believe in what some may call paranormal or supernatural. We believe in that modern society has pulled a warm blanket over our eyes, trying to lull us into a false reality in which the masses, now imperceptible to the greater machinations of the universe, are more malleable for cooperation. We have been exposed to some of the truths that shattered that illusion, and now we seek more. If you are interested in joining us on this journey, bookmark this webpage for further updates, and head on over to our forums for new community of people like us, and we believe, yourself." Tags: "welcome" Malicious Attack; Forums Offline "October 22, 2018 - News Dearest believers, I have some news you may find unfortunate. On Sunday morning, around 12am, this site was taken offline. I do not know how or why, but during that time our bandwidth was temporarily re-purposed for another website, ‘johnisdead.com’. While I’m not sure why this has happened, I can only conclude it was some form of malicious hack. Please stay patient while I work to get my previous posts on this website back up, and work to restore the forums to their former glory. For now the forums are locked. We will get through this." Tags: N/A Good news and bad news. "October 31, 2018 - Uncategorized Hello everyone, I have both good news and bad news to report today, Oct. 31st. The good news is that soon, our forums will be up and running once again! The bad news is, most of the our previous posts have become corrupted. I was unable to salvage anything but the protected forum. Some users may need to find that they will need to re-register themselves, even. We will rebuild." Tags: N/A New users "October 31, 2018 - Uncategorized As the forums come back online, and while our previous users find my previous post and continue to rejoin, there is something I would like to address: new users We have always been a lightly secluded gathering of folk, but we have always embraced new users and brought them into the fold; there is, however, a small influx of users joining that are related to ‘johnisdead’. I suppose I knew this would happen, and there’s only one way to address. Welcome them, teach them, and embrace them… with one eye open. These users will be placed into the ‘Internet Detectives’ usergroup as they are identified (that name is what they already call themselves in other parts of the internet). Keep lips sealed on certain subjects. Stay wary. Change their minds." Website temporarily down, but we’re back. "November 24, 2018 - News Today we had a small DDOS attack on our servers. This caused our account to be temporarily suspended. It would be easy to say it was the “Internet Detectives”, but I can’t be sure that is the case. It would be inappropriate of us to try and assume anything in this instance, so we will move forward, as we have always planned" Server still acting up "March 2, 2019 - Uncategorized So, it’s come to another pitiful update. For this I am truly sorry, but I am never one to shy away from the status of the website from you, my friends. Due to reasons I still cannot explain we are having our ups and downs with the server. Every time we seem to get this back in working order and things seem to stabilize, something happens and everything seems to start crawling again; last time it happened on January 27th, just over a month ago. Everything should still work but expect some slowdown. On the brightside, activity in our community generally seems to be in an upward swing. Carpe noctem. sometimes more treasures are hidden in the chest that lies in plain sight" Forum Spam "April 12, 2019 - Uncategorized So, due to the nature of our interests, I have never required e-mail verification when registering and posting on the forums; however, the amount of malicious bots trying to prey on our boards means that I now have to require it." Category:Websites